


RK1700 Week Ficlets

by GreenDevilSam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animals, Black Knight!RK800, Blood and Violence, Christmas Masquerade Masks, Christmas Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, DogYokai!800, Eden Club worker!800&900, Eden Club!AU, Feasts, First Kiss, Fluff, Innuendo, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Missing senses, Naval officer!RK900, Pirate!AU, Possessive Behavior, RK1700 Week, Russian Mafia, Russian-speaking RK900, Sickfic, Siren!900, Siren!Connor, SnakeYokai!900, White Knight!RK900, Yokai!Au, carnivores, mafia!au, medieval!au, siren!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: My collection of ficlets for RK1700 Week 2018. Tags to be added as new prompts are posted.





	1. Mafia!AU/Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to play fast and loose with the prompts for the week and my writing style for each. They're more ficlets than actual fics, but I may be inclined to expand a couple in the future. Who knows? This first one was mostly just an excuse to have RK900 speak Russian lol. Enjoy!

Nines wriggled in his seat and tested the strength of the carbon fiber cables that kept his arms, legs, and torso tied down. “You know, being tied to a chair by someone other than you wasn't how I pictured this vacation going.”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you provoked someone in the Russian mafia then,” Connor groused, caught in the same predicament. He couldn't scan Nines to check his status with the way the backs of their steel chairs were pressed up against each other, so instead he scanned the room. There was a single closed, wooden door to his right and a metal table to his left with various tools sat atop it. Connor could see that a few of them had dried red and blue stains in their crevices. Other than that, the concrete room was bare. “I guess your Russian isn't as good as you thought,” Connor smirked, even though the other couldn't see.

Nines narrowed his eyes as he did his own scan of the room, “Moy russkiy sovershenen, thank you, and _they_ provoked _me_.”

Connor shrugged, “Perfect is a strong word for your Russian.”

Nines knocked his head into Connor's and heard a small cry of pain. “I didn't hear you complaining about it last night.”

Connor pouted and leaned his head back to lay it on Nines’ broad shoulder so that they could sort of look each other in the eye. “Anything sounds good in the moment,” Connor muttered.

When Nines chuckled, Connor could feel the vibration throughout his CPU. “Da,” Connor shivered at the word, “I suppose that could be true,” Nines replied, watching the other from the corner of his eye with a slight smile. The words were said with a Russian lilt. He knew what he was doing by modulating his voice to sound deeper and putting on the accent—driving Connor mad.

“A-anyway,” Connor cleared his throat and looked away, “we should get out of here so that we can get back to our vacation.”

“Konechno,” Nines said and placed a kiss to Connor's forehead as best he could, relishing the sight of his partner's LED flashing a brief, embarrassed red. Connor sat back up and Nines grabbed onto the armrests of his chair and started to pull. Their restraints were solid, but the chairs they were sitting on might as well have been plastic with how they stood up to the strength the androids applied. The Russians should've known better. Nines snapped an arm off the chair then reached over to untie his other arm. He freed his torso next then undid the ties on his legs and turned to help Connor with the last of his.

Just as they both stood up, the sound of approaching footsteps was picked up by their audio processors. They shared a look then silently moved to either side of the door. As it creaked open, Connor struck. He slammed the door back into the man to stun him and Nines kicked the back of his knees to send him to the ground then grabbed him in a chokehold while Connor frisked him for weapons. He found a gun tucked into the back of the waistband of his pants. Connor aimed the pistol at the Russian’s blonde head while he struggled in Nines’ grip.

“H-how…?” the man gasped out before the arm around his throat tightened.

“I suggest you forget we were ever here, and we'll forget this ever happened, that is of course unless you want to start a fight you will not win,” Connor's face was stern as he spoke, LED a calm blue to show that he had no qualms about following through on his threat. “I am assuming that you are not from a very high branch of your group based on your shoddy workmanship here, so it will be best for your position and your life to let us walk out of here peacefully.”

The Russian glared with angry blue eyes. He jerked forward, but Nines kept him held firm, unfazed by the fingers clawing at his arm and face. “Ub-ublyudki…” he gasped out, but after a few more moments of struggling he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere and slumped in resignation.

Connor smiled. “There you go. Thank you for not choosing violence.” He jerked his head to indicate the chairs behind him and Nines moved to drag the man to them. He was swiftly bound with the cables under much protest in Russian. “Please accept our apologies. We can't have you shooting us in the back or following us home. I'm sure you'll be found soon,” Connor gave his sincerest smile, brown eyes large and trustworthy.

The blonde man’s expression was angry at first, but he soon had to look away, a faint flush detected on his cheeks. “You are… for-forgiven,” he said with a heavy accent, clearly struggling to find the right words in English.

Connor beamed in triumph and was about to reply but Nines grabbed at his arm and started pulling him out the door. “N-Nines!” he protested but followed willingly. The less time they stayed there the better. Nines kept quiet, face a mask of stone-cold nothingness though his LED was cycling yellow, and led the way out of the building—what looked like an old warehouse—but didn't release his hold on Connor.

When they were far enough away and finally on the right track to their hotel room, Nines finally released his partner, but stayed so close as they walked that the sleeves of their CyberLife jackets brushed every few steps. “Stop flirting with random people,” Nines eventually stated out of the blue.

Connor blinked and tilted his head in confusion. “What? When was I flirting with someone?”

“Just stop doing it.” Nines’ gray eyes were hard, but Connor knew that was mostly a front, especially after he leaned over and whispered, “Ty prinadlezhish’ mne,” directly against his audio processor.

A shiver seemed to run through Connor's system and his HUD went fuzzy around the edges. He pushed at Nines’ chest to get some space. “L-let's just focus on getting back to the hotel room.” He kept his eyes firmly ahead, but he had a feeling he might've been blushing.

Nines simply hummed in amusement and continued walking with a small, albeit cocky smirk on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (by Google)  
> Moy russkiy sovershenen – My Russian is perfect  
> Konechno – Of course  
> Ublyudki – Bastards  
> Ty prinadlezhish’ mne – You belong to me
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :D


	2. Pirate!AU/First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a discussion on the RK1700 discord about Connor being the one to flirt with Nines. This is what I spawned. Enjoy!

Connor flopped over into the naval captain's lap with a giggle, hands fisted in the high-collared white jacket and brown eyes lingering on the various medals across the other man's breast. A dark flush lined his cheeks and his words were a bit slurred as he asked, “What do you say, good sir? Want to get out of here for a while?”

Richard stared back impassively, unamused by the other's antics, but in no hurry to shove him off. His arms remained spread across the back of the red velvet lined booth they were seated on. “I would rather you tell me what you know about the Jericho instead. The ship is reported to be close by and I was told that you were the one to go to for information,” he stated, voice flat.

A chorus of laughter sounded to their right, a group of bar patrons getting rowdy as they gathered around a dark-skinned man joyfully playing the piano. Connor looked over and smiled before returning his attention to the gray eyes boring into him. “Hmm, never heard of it,” he said, reaching up to flick his tri-corn hat up higher on his head, then he smoothed the hand down Richard's broad chest to feel the curve of his muscles.

Richard snatched Connor's wrist before his hand could travel any lower and growled, “Do not lie to me,” though his face remained stoic. Connor wanted to make some emotion crack through that façade.

“Why would I lie when all I want is to get you in my bed? I'd be telling you everything you wanted to know if I knew it.” Connor rearranged himself to properly straddle the officer's lap and leaned in close enough to brush their noses together. Richard didn't react aside from releasing Connor's wrist in favor of settling his hand on his slim waist, which was wrapped with a silk belt.

“Everyone knows of Jericho,” Richard said.

“Ah, but there's a difference between knowing of and _knowing_ , sir,” Connor replied with the smallest of smirks on his lips.

Richard tightened his grip, most likely digging bruises into perfect olive skin. “If you don't tell me what you know, I will have to take you down to the jail for trying to solicit an officer.”

“Oh!” Connor lowered his eyelids in a smoldering look, brown eyes dark as sin. “Will shackles be involved?”

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow twitched the slightest bit. “Of course. How else would I get you to your cell?”

“Well, I never said I wouldn't go willingly,” Connor chuckled. He ground his hips forward to emphasize his point but wasn't prepared for the hard press of Richard's cock against his. He hadn't expected the other to be feeling anything from this with the way he was acting.

“Tell me where the Jericho is and maybe we can arrange something,” Richard’s voice was low as he settled his free hand on Connor's thigh and gave it a squeeze. “This place is a den for pirates. Hanging around here, you have to have caught wind of something.”

“Hmm, what makes you think _I'm_ not a pirate then?” Connor smirked while adjusting his hat so that it leaned further back and made a tuft of fluffy brown hair spill across one side of his forehead.

Richard leaned forward, their lips nearly brushing. “You are too pretty to be a pirate,” he replied, voice a deep growl.

The retort startled a laugh out of Connor and he grinned brightly. “Well then, give me what I want, and then I may have some answers for you,” he purred.

The corner of Richard's lips jerked before returning to a neutral line. “So, what is it that you want?”

“I thought I mentioned that already,” Connor whispered before throwing his arms around the other's neck and closing the distance between their lips. Richard was still at first, though his fingers spasmed where they gripped, but he was soon moving his lips along with Connor and licking into his mouth. He swallowed the moan Connor gave and pulled his body closer with the hand he had on his thigh.

Connor whined as their crotches brushed. The fabric of his white pants was so thin he could perfectly feel the bulge of the other's cock and he wanted more. This had started as him just providing a distraction for the crew of the Jericho, but he had found himself getting carried away and wanting a little something for himself. The rum hadn't helped and neither did Richard's looks. He had always loved a man in uniform and the way the naval jacket and slacks hugged the officer's thick limbs didn't help. Connor was smitten as soon as their eyes met across the bar.

The feeling of lightheadedness told Connor he would need to come up for air soon, but Richard was so good he didn't want to stop. It was hot and wet, and his tongue just felt so _sensitive_ as it was caressed. None of the signs pointed to the naval officer being any good at this, so it was a pleasant surprise.

When they broke apart panting, Connor saw a fire lit in Richard's eyes that promised a rough and heated tumble in the sheets. Connor wanted that, he wanted it very much. He only hoped he could be forgiven afterwards, though by who he hadn't decided yet. Jericho or the officer? Either one would mean his downfall.

“Not bad for a first kiss,” Connor smirked. “That's not all I want though.” He basked in the narrowed eyes and knitted brow he received in return. It would be the first expression of many he would put on Richard's face before the night was up.

“Let us be off to your room then. I do not wish to broadcast this any further,” Richard said. He gave one last squeeze to Connor’s hip and thigh before allowing him to get up.

Connor took the officer’s hand to lead him to the second floor of the bar and as they passed the piano, he gave a quick wink to the man playing and discreetly watching them with his one green eye. The night was still young; Connor still had plenty of time to make his decision. If the Jericho’s crew was smart though, they’d get gone while he had Richard distracted. Until then, he would enjoy every minute he had with the officer and hope they wouldn’t be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Magical Creatures!AU/Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this [Yokai!AU](https://twitter.com/KioruuChii/status/1051448336014696454) by @KioruuChii, though I took a couple of liberties with it. (Hope it’s ok!) Check out her beautiful art, it's some of the most adorable things you'll ever see. X3 Also, I realized I’m not as familiar with Japanese terminology as I would like to be for this AU, but I tried.

Connor smiled when he saw a white snake slinking through the grass toward him. “Good morning, Calcifer. You’re up early today,” he called, watching as the reptile slithered up the small shrine he was balancing upon and across his robe-covered lap. “Where’s your master? Did he get any offerings today?” Connor looked over at the neighboring shrine across the dirt path but frowned when he saw it was as empty as it always was. His own shrine had a couple of fresh fruits and sake left on it, yet year after year the humans continued to ignore his fellow yokai. It saddened him to see.

A thin tongue tickled his cheek to bring his attention back. Connor laughed at the sensation and pet Calcifer’s smooth head. He was curious as to where Nines had gotten off to without his pet however. He looked up into the tree canopy with a sigh at how peaceful the forest felt that day. A light breeze ruffled his hair and the fur of the dog ears atop his head while the sun cast pretty dapples of light across his face. It would be a nice day to bask in the warmth. He suddenly perked up with an idea. 

“Would you like to accompany me to the lake, Calcifer? Snowball ran off and who knows where Nines got off to,” Connor mumbled. The snake hissed softly in reply and moved to wrap himself loosely around Connor’s neck. The yokai smiled then jumped to the ground and headed off through the trees to the nearby lake at a leisurely pace, enjoying the tranquility of the area. He was happy that his shrine was in such a nice place. 

When the lake came into view, a familiar bark could be heard echoing in the clearing and Connor chucked. “Snowball! There you are!” He spotted the dog by the edge of the water, barking at a familiar figure in white and black robes holding out a stick. He hurried over to them and was immediately jumped on by the small white and dappled gray Huskie. Connor laughed as the dog licked at his cheeks, but Calcifer hissed from his perch and darted over to cling to Nines instead, who watched with a fond expression. 

Once Connor had finally gotten the dog to calm down, he stood and smiled up at Nines. “What are you doing out here?”

Nines shrugged, his face turning back into its normal neutral expression. The snake scales peppered into his pale skin sparkled in the light. “It was a nice day out, so I decided to get some sun. Snowball followed because he wanted to play, and since you were still asleep,” he explained.

“Oh, thank you for playing with him. Seems he really enjoyed it.” Connor rubbed at the dog’s ears and asked, “Didn’t you boy?” Snowball barked in reply, making Connor chuckle. “Yup, he says you threw the stick very well.”

The snake yokai nodded. “I am glad I did it correctly.” He dropped the stick to the ground and instead reached into the billowing sleeve of his robe and rummaged around. “Also, I have something for you,” he murmured as he found what he was searching for and held it out in his palm. There sat a small gold bell strung on a black and blue rope. 

Connor gasped, a hand flying to his throat where that same rope usually sat like a collar, but his neck was bare. “My sacred bell… But how did you—why did you…” Connor didn’t know whether to be mad the bell had been stolen or grateful that it was returned. It had become sort of a normal thing between the two shrine neighbors for Nines to steal Connor’s things and most of the time he’d never see them again.

“It was broken, so I fixed it,” Nines merely said, demonstrating by shaking it to produce a jingle. 

The bell had recently lost the piece inside it after Connor had had a nasty run in with a roaming wolf yokai that had gotten in a bite at his throat, so it had stopped producing sound. Putting aside the fact that Nines must have taken the bell from his neck while he’d been sleeping, Connor was touched that he would go out of his way to fix it. His dark eyes shimmered as a wide, grateful smile curled his lips. “Thank you, Nines. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Nines said as he moved to slip the rope around Connor’s neck and tie it off in a bow with the bell in the center, “but I wanted to.” His face was impassive, but his blue-gray eyes held a warmth that was normally only shown when he thought no one was looking.

Connor enjoyed the feel of the other’s cool fingers as they brushed his skin and cupped his cheeks after finishing with the bell. “You’re always so nice to me, Nines. I don’t understand why the villagers never leave you offerings like they do me. You’re not an evil snake like they say.”

Nines’ lips curled in a small smirk as he said, “I have you, Connor. That is all that I need.” He placed a kiss to the red tattoo in the center of Connor’s forehead, chuckling as he watched the other’s dog ears twitch erratically. “Just promise not to leave me.”

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Connor promised. Snowball barked at his feet for attention and Calcifur hissed from Nines’ shoulders. “Oh, and them too,” Connor laughed. “They won’t leave you either.”

“I am glad. Come. Sit with me for a bit.” Nines gestured to the lakeside and Connor happily accepted, eager to bask in the sun. This was what he loved the most, just being with Nines, and he hoped that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~And then it did, according to the AU.~~ Lol Hope you liked. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Eden Club!AU/Missing Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden club workers and missing senses. Not as hot as you'd hope it would be. :P Enjoy!

The sound of his heavy breathing was loud in his audio processors, but his HUD was dark. He blinked and blinked, shook his head, rubbed at his eyes though he knew that would do nothing, and yet his vision wouldn’t return. He couldn’t  _ see _ , couldn’t even read the diagnostic reports that would tell him what was wrong, but Connor knew it was bad. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened either, just a red wall and then… black. 

“N—Nines? Where are you? Nines!” he called. Nines was always there with him; they were never apart. If a customer wanted one of them, they had to rent both because they were a special set. He carefully reached a hand forward to feel along the hard floor he was kneeling on, but as he did a heavy thud sounded in front of him and he jerked his head up. “Nines?” He was… panicked? Is that what this was? He had heard talk of other androids feeling emotion. Deviants, they were called. Was he deviant? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be.

Nines tried to answer Connor, but no matter how he tried, when he opened his mouth no sound came out. He didn’t need a diagnostic to tell him his voice modulator was damaged, he had heard it crack under the pressure of the hands that had been squeezing his throat and now the man those hands belonged to was limp on the floor before him. 

That wasn’t all the destruction those hands had caused either. Nines’ LED blinked red as he scanned Connor’s condition. The skin around the other android’s eyes was pulled back to reveal cracked plating smeared with thirium and eyes that were normally a bright milk chocolate were now dull and lifeless—darting around, but unseeing—the result of multiple blows to the head and face. Nines had watched it happen, like he had been ordered to, until he couldn’t any longer; he was just sorry he couldn’t get to Connor faster.

Now the man who had bought their time just to beat on them was laid out on his back with his neck twisted at an awkward angle. Nines held no remorse for what he'd done. He could take the abuse to his own body, but once the man had gone after Connor, he saw red—a red wall of code. He was deviant now, and unless he was mistaken about the fear he could see on Connor’s face in his knitted brows and panted breathes, the other android was deviant as well.

Nines opened his mouth to try to talk again but stopped short as he remembered his problem and if Connor couldn’t see, they couldn’t communicate. He frowned and stepped over the body of the dead man to kneel beside Connor, who flinched back at the sound of his movement. Nines’ frown only deepened as he heard the whimper of his name. He pulled back the skin of his hand and caught Connor’s wrist to keep him from backing away. He sent forth an interface prompt but cocked a brow as he didn’t receive a response.

Connor’s hands shook. “W-who… Nines?” He could feel the sensation of someone prodding at his mind, but couldn’t find a way to answer them. He really hoped it was Nines, but didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just talk to him out loud. “You’ll have to f-force it. I can’t answer the prompt because my HUD isn’t functional right now.” Forced interfaces were unpleasant, but it was the only way.

Nines gave a silent sigh. He thought as much. He lightened his grip to show he didn’t mean any harm and slowly, tenderly ran his fingertips up Connor’s bare arm, across his shoulder, ghosted up his throat, and cupped his cheek. Connor leaned into the caress. He knew this touch, knew the hand like he knew his own. The interface tore into his system and Nines’ deep voice flooded his head. “I am sorry. My voice modulator is not functioning, so I cannot speak. Is anything other than your eyes damaged?”

“I’m not s-sure. I can’t check the readouts without my HUD, but I think my CPU may be showing some trauma,” Connor replied, reaching a hand up to lightly prod at his temple. He grimaced when he found that his LED was cracked as well. “Wha-what happened?”

Nines scowled and shot a glance to the body behind him. He didn’t like the voice glitches he was hearing. “You do not remember? You may be more damaged than you think then. Our last customer hurt you, but I took care of him.” Nines initiated a diagnostic of Connor’s systems and gritted his teeth at the results. “We need to leave. You need to see a technician.”

“But… You took c-care of him? What do you mean? W-where is he?” Connor moved his head around as if he could see but quickly gave up. 

“He is gone now. Come.” Nines fought to keep a pang of remorse for lying from passing through their link and kept their connection stable by keeping contact until their hands were firmly clasped. It helped that they both wore nothing but their standard Eden Club briefs. He steered Connor away from the dead body and they quickly made their way out of the room. None of the androids paid them any mind, but a couple of wandering patrons showed some interest as they made their way to the maintenance area of the club. Nines sped up his steps.

Connor felt a shudder ripple through his system that seemed to be locking up his limbs. “N-Nines, I can’t—Ah!” He was suddenly ripped from the other’s hold as his legs failed him, sending him crashing to the ground. Nines quickly turned to help, but found a human male blocking his path with a scowl peaking out from below a baseball cap.

“Hey ‘droid, you available?” the man asked with a gruff voice.

Nines’ gray eyes hardened and he leveled the man with a glare. He opened his mouth to speak but cursed in his head as only a static sound issued forth. Instead he tried to get the man to back off by looming over him with the couple of inches he had on him, however the man continued to stand his ground. 

Behind the human, Connor let out a whimper as someone grabbed his bicep to pull him up with a touch he knew wasn’t his fellow android’s. “Nines… h-help…”

“Are these things busted?” the other man asked, pulling Connor up until he was slumped on his knees.

“Guess someone got a little too rough with the merchandise,” the guy with the cap laughed. 

Nines’ fingers twitched, and he balled them into fists. He was a deviant now. He could fight back, but he also knew that he would be in trouble if he did. Then again, he had already killed a man to protect Connor. His LED flashed red and he pushed the man aside, sending him stumbling backward on unsteady legs and falling over with a cry. 

“What the hell?” the man holding Connor upright wondered aloud, fixing Nines with a confused stare.

Nines had made his decision. He ripped the man’s hand from Connor and threw him down to the floor with his buddy then quickly scooped the android into his arms. They had to leave. They would be shut down otherwise. 

“Nines?” 

He wanted to tell him not to worry, that he would get them fixed and that everything would be alright, but he didn’t want to lie, so instead he held Connor close and through their reestablished connection said, “It’s me, Connor, it’s me.” He ran as fast as he could to the back of the club while the men he knocked over were still out of sorts. 

Connor rested his head on Nines’ shoulder as they went, relishing the warmth he felt against his cheek. He didn’t exactly know what was happening, but he trusted the other to take care of things. It would be ok, it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The missing senses prompt was probably the one I was most excited about for this week. If I had given myself more time I could've worked in RK800-60 missing his hearing, but alas, it was not to be. Maybe in the future. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Medieval!AU/Formal Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Common kingdom names are common. Forgive my lack of creativity for them. XD And a feast would've counted as a formal event in medieval times so :P Enjoy!

One of the things Richard hated most about visiting other kingdoms was that he was always forced to partake in a feast with all of the nobles. They were always so loud and crowded, full of people begging for a conversation or throwing themselves at him in praise of the White Knight of Winterhaven. The worst part was having to go around the whole time dressed in full armor just to show off his position as General. It was hot and heavy and would chafe in the worst places, but at least the helmet hid the bored expression on his face.

There was _one_ reason that he enjoyed visiting the kingdom of Summerhold however, and that was getting to see the man who had rose through the ranks of their army to become the Black Knight, his counterpart in battle. At the moment though, he was nowhere to be found, which left Richard frustrated and wandering around the large and fancifully decorated hall looking for him. Not even the wide assortment of food and drink that was laid out over multiple tables could distract him from his mission—Find Connor.

After about an hour of wandering and dodging conversations by simply growling and walking away, Richard finally grew desperate enough to ask one of the castle’s maidservants for the Black Knight's whereabouts.

“O-oh, he should be in his r-rooms, sir. The King forbid him from j-joining the festivities today,” the woman answered, shaking like a leaf as she stared at the knight's white-booted feet.

Richard brushed past her without another word. No wonder he couldn't find Connor, he wasn't even at the feast. He growled lowly, angry that he had wasted so much time. His queen would expect him back at her side at some point that night, so he didn't have time to be wasting like he had.

His footsteps were loud as they echoed down the stone hallway, swift and confident in their direction. Richard knew the way to Connor's rooms almost as well as he did his own. He didn't bother knocking and was happy to find that the door wasn't bolted shut when he pushed it open. The room wasn't that large, just big enough to fit a bed against one wall with a desk and a bookcase on the other side along with the entrance to a washroom.

“R-Richard?! What do you think you're doing?” Connor exclaimed from his bed, sitting up higher from the mountain of pillows he was leaning his back against. His brown eyes were wide in surprise and glassy, a deep flush to his pale cheeks.

Richard frowned behind his mask. Something was wrong. He shut and bolted the door then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge without preamble. He examined Connor closer, noting his billowy shirt with open ties that revealed a sweaty, heaving chest. “You were not at the welcome or the feast,” he simply stated.

Connor sighed, snuggling back into his pillows. “Yes, I'm currently not allowed out of bed, unfortunately. I'm sorry I couldn't be there,” he replied. Then with half-lidded eyes he asked, “Um, could you at least take your helmet off? It's like talking to a statue since I can't even see your eyes.”

With a nod, Richard unlocked and slid the horned helmet from his head then set it on the floor, actually grateful to be able to breathe comfortably again. “Are you well?” he questioned, gray eyes concerned as he reached a clawed gauntlet out to brush the backs of his fingers against a heated cheek.

Connor leaned into the cool touch and closed his tired eyes. “The healer said it's just a fever. I'll be fine in a couple of days. I'll miss most of your visit unfortunately. I'm sorry.” He turned his head to press a soft kiss to the other's knuckles.

“I will just have to come to you then,” Richard said, a soft smile on his lips. He slid his hand down the other's torso to offer a bit of relief to his fevered skin with the cold metal, but Connor suddenly hissed in pain at the touch. Richard quickly drew his arm back and his face changed to one of concern as he asked, “You are hurt?”

“Ah, um, yes,” Connor mumbled, looking away, “b-but it's just a scratch. No need to worry.”

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fever was clearly a result of infection then. That wasn't something to not worry about. His frown and knitted brows deepened. “Connor…”

“Richard, really,” Connor cupped the man's cheek with a warm hand and offered a smile, “I'll be fine.”

Their eyes stayed locked for a long while before Richard finally let out a breath. He wasn't completely pacified, but he would drop it for the moment. Instead, he took Connor's hand from his face and held it tightly. “What happened?” he demanded to know. The Black Knight was second in battle only to him. How could he have been hurt?

Connor shrugged, “It was a lucky shot, that's all. A knight from the west challenged me and fought dirty.”

Richard felt his heart stutter. He had been so close to losing the other and he had heard nothing about it. That was the trouble with living in different kingdoms, something he hoped to fix eventually. “You put him in his place, correct?”

Connor started to chuckle but cut it off with a wince and a whine as he clapped a hand to his side. He let out a shaky breath once the pain had subsided. Richard carefully ran his clawed hand through sweaty and mussed brown hair. He wished he could offer more comfort, but he wasn't the most familiar with doing so. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Connor's cheek. That always made him happy when Connor did it, so he hoped it would help.

A tired smile curled Connor's lips as he panted. He could barely lift his eyelids anymore. “Rich… ar…” he breathed.

“Get some rest, love. You need it. I will be back when I can.” Richard stroked the other's cheek one last time before grabbing his helmet and heading for the door. Before he left, he threw one last glance back at the bed to make sure Connor would stay put then let himself out.

His thoughts wandered back to the feast where the Queen would probably berate him for being gone for so long, but he could care less. In fact, he would go see the healer first to make sure the man was doing his job correctly. Connor was first priority right now because if he had to be stuck in this kingdom for the next week, he would do everything possible to make sure his stay was comfortable, and that meant having Connor by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	6. Masquerade!AU/Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I mashed these prompts up too. Turned Christmas sweaters into Christmas masks lmao. Enjoy!

The mask on his face felt heavy and unnatural. He wanted to just rip it off but knew Connor would be sad if he saw him walking around the party without it, and he didn't want Connor to be sad. Nines sighed in resignation of his fate and adjusted the strings tied behind his head once again, annoyed that they kept coming loose.

The DPD's yearly Christmas party was in full swing within a large dance hall, and the theme that had been picked was ‘Masquerade.’ Everywhere Nines looked, the people wore some kind of mask, whether it completely covered their face or only part of it. Most of them were elegantly decorated with feathers and lace or pearls, while others were plainer or with exaggerated features. Despite this variety, Nines saw nothing that looked as gaudy as what Connor had forced him to wear. He remembered Reed laughing it up until Nines pushed him over with a hand to his face.

The mask itself wasn't bad. It was sleek and only covered his eyes and nose with plastic and brown velvet, but it swept along his temples into his hair to protrude into the large antlers of a stag, which Connor had decorated with ornaments, lights, and messy tinsel. To top it all off, the tip of the reindeer mask’s nose glowed a bright red, like his LED would have been if it could be seen. “Rudolph,” Connor had said, the main character of a very old Christmas story.

Nines couldn't stand the stares he received. Sure, they were his colleagues, but that didn't mean he couldn't hate them a little. He wanted to leave already. They had stayed long enough to be socially acceptable, so it was time to leave and to get his reward for putting up with all of this. He just had to coax Connor away from the party. 

Christmas music filled the hall with its upbeat tunes, trees shown with flashy decorations, and strings of garland led the way to the refreshment table where Connor could be seen scolding Hank for how many drinks he had had that night. Nines had no problem with interrupting. “Connor, I have had my fill of this. Let us go.”

“What? But we just got here,” Connor turned from Hank to pout at Nines, but he wouldn't bow to that face on this, no matter how cute he looked with an eye mask lined with blue filigree swirls and that capped his ears with points to make him look like an elf--one of Santa's helpers. A pointed green hat that had a bell that hung off the end sat on his head as well.

“We arrived approximately two hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty-nine seconds ago. We've been here long enough to fulfill my promise,” Nines stated matter of factly. 

Connor couldn't argue with him there. His eyes darted around the room in search of a rebuttal, systems scanning. “Um, but… we…” His face suddenly lit up after seeing something in the center of the room. “The gift exchange! Don't you want to see what your Secret Santa got you?”

“I would much rather receive what  _ you _ promised me.” Nines leaned in close, artificial breath ghosting over a pointed ear. “You said you would ride me if I behaved.”

A loud sputtering and coughing fit suddenly erupted behind them and Nines took in Hank's form with a raised brow while Connor failed to form words through his embarrassment. “ _ Excuse _ me,” Hank roared once he had recovered, “I do not need to know about what you two get up to alone.”

“Apologies, Lieutenant. I didn't think you could hear me,” Nines replied, expression flat.

Hank glared at him, though the intimidation behind it was negated by the rosy-cheeked half mask he wore in an immitation of Santa Claus and how his red hat sat askew on his head. “I'm not deaf you know. I'm pretty sure the whole precinct heard you.”

Connor gave a scandalized squeak. He was a flushed, stammering mess as he wrung his hands and refused to meet either of their eyes. “Wha—but—uh—I’m—”

Nines took pity on him. “He is exaggerating, Connor. Do not worry. However, we should go to keep something like that from actually happening,” he said as he took the other android’s arm by the bicep and gave him a meaningful look. He wouldn’t hesitate to air their dirty secrets. That just meant that he would be able to proclaim to everyone that Connor was his and his alone and people could stop staring when they thought no one was looking.

Connor recognized the threat for what it was and conceded with a small nod. “Are you coming, Hank?”

“Ah, just go with him Connor. I'll see myself home,” Hank replied, waving them off.

Nines started pulling Connor away while he yelled for Hank not to drink anything else if he was going to drive himself home. Hank just grinned and waved. The two androids were an odd pair in their CyberLife jackets and Christmas themed masks and they drew the eye of many of the gathered people, but they all knew better than to mess with them, aside from Gavin anyway. Luckily the man had slunk off somewhere after being so easily bested by Nines earlier, probably to cry in a corner, Nines figured.

“Um, so, even though you’re dragging me home already, thank you for being here, Nines. It really means a lot to me.” Connor looked up at him from behind his mask with a fond smile and dark eyes. 

“Of course, Connor. You worked so hard on these masks, it would have been a shame to let them go to waste.” He gave a small quirk of his lips in return as they made it outside the dance hall.

Connor reached up to fondly stroke his fingers along one of the antlers of Nines’ mask. A sultry smirk suddenly crossed his face. “So, what about that ride mister reindeer?”

Nines’ grin was almost feral as he replied, “It will be the best ride you have ever taken.” Oh, he would enjoy this, he would enjoy it very much. His suffering through this party would not be in vain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. Free Day/Siren!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, but it’s longer than the rest? This one really got away from me lol. This is based off of [this AU](http://twjelly.tumblr.com/post/180059458687/rk1700week-rk1700-week-day-3-magical-creature), also [this](http://twjelly.tumblr.com/post/178617810657/siren-au-or-greek-myth-creatures-might-draw), by the wonderful @twjelly. Their art is so pretty, definitely check ‘em out!
> 
> So, I know Nines would technically be called a harpy with the way he looks, but the artist’s AU idea was that they're both just sirens, but one of the land/sky and one of the sea—different varieties basically. Also, warning because they are sirens, so they do eat people. Enjoy!

_The first time they met, they tried to kill each other._

Nines was hungry and hadn't spotted any humans in days, so had resigned himself to fishing. He soared gracefully above the water on white and gray wings, taloned feet at the ready. It took a while, but his keen eyes eventually spotted something shimmering through the water—silvery scales reflecting the light of the high noon sun. A fanned tail broke the surface and sent up a spray of water. The fish was large. Perfect. That meant plenty of meat.

With a flap of his wings, Nines darted forward to line up for a dive. He made sure he wouldn't cast a shadow over his prey as he followed from behind, watching as the tail periodically flicked along the ocean's surface. It was… a beautiful sight, actually. That was the only word Nines could come up with for it, the way the scales shown in a rainbow of blues, yellows, and grays, the way the silver fin flared wide and graceful. It was a shame he would have to end the creature’s life.

At the perfect moment, when the fish was closest to open air and the tail was about to breach again, Nines struck. He came down talons first and his feet sunk into the cold water for a second before wrapping around the meat of the fish tail where it narrowed before the fin. His other foot pierced the scales higher up. The fish thrashed in his hold with panic as it was pulled out of the water, Nines having to give powerful flaps of his wings to drag it up with how heavy it was, but his grip was strong.

With a quick sweep of the area, he spotted his nest tucked into a cave below the rocky outcropping of a nearby island and made for it with his prey in tow. As he rose higher and pulled the fish further from the ocean a loud shriek suddenly pierced the air, startling Nines. He looked down in time to see a clawed hand take a swipe at his leg and released the fish with his right foot just in time to avoid being wounded. He lost altitude as the weight shifted and stared down with wide blue eyes at what he had caught.

The fish was… half human? He had never seen such a creature before. It snarled up at him with sharp teeth and tried desperately to reach high enough to claw at the talons still holding its tail. Nines was fascinated. He did enjoy pretty and unusual things. He shifted and shot his free talons down to capture a flailing arm then started his ascent again, the fish creature hissing and shrieking while it tried to get free.

Nines endured the scratches at his ankle until he could swing his catch into the opening of his cave and landed to block the entrance with his large frame and wingspan. The fish rolled through the dirt and leaves then scrambled upright. Its lean torso gave itself away as a male with mottled gray scales that rose from his waist where the fish tail began and scattered in patches along his skin. His short brown hair hung in wet curls to one side of his forehead, dark eyes glared angrily, mouth set in a snarl, and on each of his arms a shiny blue band was wrapped around his bicep. His clawed hands dug into the rock beneath him and his tail curled closer to his body, long and thick with more fins down the sides. Blue blood spilled from fresh punctures, just as it did from Nines’ torn leg.

Nines examined the creature with an impassive expression, but he was curious. Blue colored blood meant not human, but that much was obvious. He took a step forward but was immediately forced back as the other swung his powerful tail. Without his wings, Nines would have plummeted back into the ocean from the force. He resettled himself and ordered the fish to calm down as gently as he could. “I won't hurt you,” he said. “Do you have a name?”

Brown eyes regarded him with suspicion, but the snarl softened into a frown. He seemed to debate something before saying, “Connor,” in a quiet voice.

Nines cocked his head. That seemed like a very human sounding name. “Connor,” he tested the name and found he liked the sound of it. “What are you, Connor?”

“Does it matter? What do you want? I'd like to go now,” Connor demanded while his eyes darted around looking for an escape. He would find none. Nines stood blocking the only entrance and exit. He lowered his wings to make himself less threatening.

“Well, I was going to eat you when I thought you were just a fish. Now I am curious as to what you are. You are deadly, I can tell that much. A fellow siren perhaps? Do you sing?” Nines questioned.

Connor’s look was wary. “Yes, I sing. You're a siren too?”

“I am. I have met other sirens before, but never of your variety.” Nines eyed his tail again.

“I… guess you could say I'm new to the area,” Connor replied, eyes looking away for a moment.

“Your tail is beautiful.” Nines didn't know why he said it, but the words suddenly spilled from his mouth. He chalked it up to his sharp eyesight being able to pick out the pretty range of colors.

A blue flush sprung up along Connor's cheeks. “Uh, thank you?” He curled his tail close again but winced as he noticed the damage that had been done to it. The holes were large, both from his struggling and Nines’ talons, and would take time to heal.

Nines watched his hands as they moved over the wounds, noting the webbing between the fingers. “I am sorry for hurting you. Again, I thought you were just a fish and I was hungry.”

Connor gave a small smile and gestured to Nines’ bird-like leg, knowing the marks would scar even if there was very little blood coming from them. “We're even I think.” Nines nodded in reply. “Um, I do have to go though. I was on my way somewhere.”

“Of course. It seems I will have to find a new meal.” Nines felt something clench at his heart to know he may never see the other creature again. “You said you were new to the area? This is a good place to hunt humans. Their ships come through here often.”

Connor perked up at the mention of humans. “They do? They’re my favorite! I might have to come back sometime then.” His sharp-toothed grin was feral but endearing in a way Nines couldn’t name. Connor began dragging his body with just his arms and by wiggling his lower half toward the mouth of the cave while Nines moved out of the way. He stopped as he reached the edge and looked over. The height wouldn’t be a problem if he dived correctly. “Oh! By the way, what's your name?”

“Nines,” he replied with a soft smile.

“Nines. I'll remember that,” Connor grinned and with a small wave he lunged over the edge. Nines watched the graceful curve his body made until he splashed into the water below. He really hoped they were able to see each other again.

   
  
_The sixth time they met, they exchanged gifts._

Connor laid himself out on the flattest rock of the cluster he had found to sunbathe, though there wasn’t much sun with the gray clouds and fog covering the water. He was full and content, having just made a meal of an unfortunate human that had drifted too close to where he had been hunting. All that was left was a pile of bones and the clothes and trinkets they had on them siting at the bottom of the sea. Connor had found himself drawn to a flat, gold piece of metal with engravings all over it. It was small and easy to maneuver along his fingers and doing so seemed to have a calming effect. He liked it and it was the perfect size to fit tucked into the space between his blue opal cuff and his bicep so that he could keep the trinket with him. He smiled happily as he played with it and without even knowing he was doing it, a lilting melody started spilling from his lips.

He stayed like that for a while, playing with his new toy and quietly singing, but when an answering voice reached his ears he sat up with a start. He tucked his coin away and started singing again, calling out and searching for the owner of the other voice, but unable to see much through the fog, which was a near constant for this area, he had found. His answer was a happy cadence. Yes, he knew this voice. Connor sang louder to help the other find him and soon a dark shadow fell over him.

Nines settled beside him on the rock with a smile that Connor matched. They had gotten to know each other more over the months they had spent sharing the hunting grounds and Connor had grown to like the birdman very much. Though he was large and imposing, his presence was comforting, and it made Connor feel protected even if he could take care of himself just fine. Nines’ arms were large wings with incredibly soft, white and gray feathers and Connor found he loved the feel of them against his skin when Nines would use them to yank him closer.

Connor titled his head to the side when he followed the line of Nines’ muscled body to his gray-feathered thighs and found him holding out a bundle of red flowers wrapped with a deep purple cloth. “What is this?”

“A gift. They are called roses. I thought you might like them,” Nines answered and when Connor looked back up at his face, he could see a faint blue blush on his cheeks.

Connor took the flowers and caressed the soft petals. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Nines.” He giggled and rubbed them against his face as well, enjoying the silky feel. “Mmm, they smell wonderful too.”

A strangled sound came from Nines’ direction, but he quickly covered it up with a cough. “I-I am glad you like them,” he stuttered, eyes averted.

“Yes, I do, but I don’t have anything for you,” Connor frowned. He felt bad accepting a gift when he didn’t have anything to give in return.

“There is no need. I do not require anything but your presence,” Nines replied softly, and though his face was neutral, the look in his blue eyes was fond.

Connor felt his heartbeat stutter. “Um, well, I still…” He looked around then down at himself and grinned when he remembered his twin opal circlets. “Oh, I know!” He slipped off the one from his left arm, mindful of the fin at his elbow. “I found these when I was exploring a sunken ship. You like pretty things, right? You can have one of them, and then we’ll match.” He held it out for inspection.

Nines was speechless, his mouth hanging open. He obviously hadn’t expected to be given such a precious item. “But…” he tried to protest, but Connor wasn’t hearing it.

“Here, let me put it on for you.” Connor reached out and took hold of Nines’ right foot, urging it off the ground. He carefully threaded the sharp talons through the hole and settled the ring at his ankle, covering the scars Connor had given him when they first met.

Nines raised his foot higher to inspect it once Connor backed away and a wide smile slowly split his face. “Thank you, Connor. I always did enjoy the way they looked on you. I will treasure it.”

Connor grinned down at the flowers in lap. He had never felt so happy. “I’m glad. Will you stay with me for a bit, Nines? I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

With a nod, Nines happily took him up on the offer and they talked and played well into the night.

 

_And the tenth time they met, they expressed their love._

They sang to each other when they were apart. The fog made it hard to see, so they communicated by sound and each time their music became more and more heartfelt. It was hard for Connor to hear while he was underwater, however.

Nines was the first to notice the ship. It wasn’t very large, just a small fishing boat with a few people on it. “Blast this fog. Cast those nets, but be careful, men! Sirens haunt these waters. Do not let their horrid voices tempt you,” he could hear them yelling.

That wasn’t good. Prey that knew of the danger was unpredictable and Connor was hungry, which made him agitated and more aggressive—more prone to making mistakes. Nines called out for him but didn’t hear a reply. He frowned and took to the sky.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“It’s beautiful.”

Connor saw the ship from where he had been hunting for fish underwater. Ships meant humans and humans meant a good meal. He only had to lure one to the edge. He broke the surface and softly started singing a mournful tune. A head soon peaked over the edge of the boat, eyes glassy. Connor smiled and added a happy trill to his song, hands reaching up to caress the man’s cheeks. The human leaned over further, completely mesmerized by the sound of the siren’s voice. When he was sure he would meet no resistance from the rest of the man’s body against the side of the ship, Connor went to dig his claws into his face to pull him down, but a sudden click had him pulling back in fright.

“Leave him, beast!” A gunshot rang out through the air, but Connor had dived back into the water in time to avoid it. Bullets followed him however, forcing him to dodge and in his panic, he wound up swimming right into a heavy rope net. He thrashed and clawed, yet only succeeded in tangling himself further. When the net started to rise, he knew this might be bad, so as soon as he broke the surface, he keened a sorrowful note.

Nines heard and growled as he spotted Connor being plopped onto the deck of the boat with the net still wrapped around him. He dove at the man with the gun and dug his talons into his shoulders to lift him up and fling him overboard. The two men that had been flanking him gave loud cries as they saw the large bird take out their friend. He would enjoy feasting on these people. No one hurt Connor and got away with it.

One man ran while the other stood frozen in shock and Connor directed his song at that one. It was the same man he had been luring before; he fell right back under the spell in his frantic state, the melody soothing. Nines went for the runner, tackling him and stabbing into his back as he laid on the wooden floor of the boat. He tore at the man’s back until he stopped moving, a mess of dark red blood and muscle. When Nines turned back, he found Connor with his teeth sunk deep into the neck of the human he had mesmerized. Connor pulled back with a chunk of meat in his mouth and quickly swallowed it then let the body slump over, dead. Nines shuddered at the sight Connor made; he was beautiful with red spilling from his lips and down his chest.

“There’s still one flailing in the water if you want to kill him too,” Nines offered, knowing the other would have fun tearing at the human while slicing through the water. Luckily Connor had gotten the one he spelled to remove the net before he died. Connor grinned and pulled himself over the boat’s edge. Nines walked over to watch in fascination as a red pool slowly spread outward, wild splashing and bubbles springing from the center.

When Connor finally resurfaced, he was full and happy. With a laugh, he launched himself out of the water to lock his arms around Nines’ neck and hung there, knowing the other had no problem holding him up with how strong he was. Connor wanted to kiss him, felt the _need_ to kiss him to show Nines what all of this meant to him, and so he did. He pulled himself up the rest of the way and caught Nines in a searing kiss.

Nines groaned at the touch of their lips. He had wanted this for he didn’t even know how long, and it was just as sweet as he had imagined. He could taste the human blood on Connor’s tongue, rich and coppery, as well as the salt of the ocean. It was a taste he couldn’t get enough of. His wings came to wrap around Connor’s back and he felt the other sigh into his mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Connor slipped down into the water to float on his back with a sly smirk, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. His hair fanned out like a halo around his head. Nines shivered at the sight.

“Catch me, Nines,” Connor whispered, then disappeared to dart through the water.

Nines chuckled and flew up to perch on the railing of the boat. Connor must have been really happy with this turnout if he wanted to play instead of lazing about after a good meal. Nines was content to leave his own food for later; the ship wouldn’t stray too far in the time he would be gone. For now, he had a fish to catch and smother with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends RK1700 week. Thank you so much for reading and thank you even more if you participated in some way. I’m so happy to see that our little discord server was able to spawn so many great things by putting this week together. And now that it’s over I can finally read it all, woot! XD Thank you once again, and as always comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
